bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: Free Wedgie Included 8
This Is Halloween The mad hatter and a scowling clown stepped out the dorms to meet Alice and seven Ednas. No, it isn’t a crappy Snow White remake, it was my Halloween. All across the school were crape-paper banners, pumpkins, papier-mâché tomb stones, plastic skeletons, rubber spiders and bats, silly string spider webs. As if for one night alone all of Bullworth Academy had become a magical kingdom, with goblins, ghouls, princesses, pirates and all manner of people or creatures confined to the realm of impossibility had come to life. All of it was fake or costumes, but a little imagination never hurt anyone. “Beatrice?” I asked, surprised. Beatrice looked strange to me without her glasses. A black ribbon tied into a headband, keeping her light brown hair out of her eyes. She wore a blue dress, a white apron and stockings, with black shoes. “We match. We may as well go together,” said Beatrice. Immaturely the Bullies gang wolf whistled and nudged each other. All of them were good kids. Not the friends that I would have chosen for myself, but there was no one else I would have preferred to spend a night like Halloween with. Pete’s wagon was put to good use, loaded down with numerous rolls of toilet paper and cartons of eggs. The secret of the last month was revealed. Russell lead us to the main school building. Between us, we managed to carry the heavy wagon up the steps. The foyer was empty and dark. Far more fun to be in than during the day. Russell took hold of the wagon, lifting it off the ground. Carried it up the stairs to the main office. He set it down near the old couch in the corner. “This is your plan?” I guessed. “Revenge on Crabblesnitch,” Russell announced. I turned to Pete and Beatrice. “I’m staying. You don’t have to stick around, if you don’t want to.” “I’m staying,” said Pete. “Oh, why not,” said Beatrice. “All year round I have to be a good girl. Why not have some fun tonight." In the rooms of Crabblesnitch’s study and the main office, we had a Halloween party of our own. Spread toilet paper through the principle’s study. Jumbled up all the books. Threw eggs on the walls. Davis and Trent came from upstairs carrying a dozen cans of beam cola between them. They fizzed them up, opened, and sprayed the contents across Miss Danver’s desk. Pete had his one act of rebellion, taking an egg from the carton and smashing it against a portrait of Crabblesnitch. Staining the principal’s big nose in yolk. “Here, Beatrice,” I said, handing her an egg. “Go on, throw one.” Hesitantly her hand lingered over the white egg. Her finger closed around it. Beatrice couldn’t help letting out a laugh, throwing the egg at the principle’s desk. Yolk burst from the shell like a firework. Having won our little victory against the big nosed principal, we decided to a drink from the vending machine, as Ethan put it; “The drinks are on you, Moneybags.” “Don’t be hating on me, because I’m rich,” I joked. I had one egg left, and even though she would never notice, I planned to use it in Edna’s kitchen. We parted ways at the stairs. I headed to the vending machine. In a truly horrible costume—a nazi officer uniform—Gary Smith looked through a crack in the door to the theatre. “What are you doing?” I enquired. Gary shot me a glare. “Like I’d tell you,” he snapped. “Oh, yeah,” I said. The single egg meant for Edna’s kitchen still rested in my grasped fingers. Now it had a new purpose. I threw it at Gary. The egg shell smashed in his cruel face. He wiped the yolk away with his hands, splattering the yellow contents to the ground. The look in his eyes was the most evil I had seen them. Worst than the day we had meet. Worse than any encounter we had ever had. Something told me that someday—either today, tomorrow or the near future, I was going to live to regret that. “Game on, friend, game on,” said Gary. A mocking look of amusement claimed his features. Pointing a threatening finger at me, he added, “You really want to do this, you will learn how superlative of an enemy I can be.” “I’m not afraid of you Gary,” I informed him. He let out a short dry laugh, taking a few steps back. “Fear? This has nothing to do with fear. I will leave you with nothing but regret.” He ran down the hallway and out of sight. ^^^^ I returned to the gang with sodas to go around. Everyone was in high spirits. Enough to finish our drinks, and head out to cause havoc around the school. Scattering marbles outside the library. Throwing stink bombs at the door to the girls’ dorm. Decorating the school gates with left over toilet paper. Only when everyone—including most of the student body—had gotten tired or bored, did the whole gang decide to go back to their dorms. I walked with Beatrice to the side entrance of the girls’ dorm, the main one still stunk. “This was certainly a first date to remember,” said Beatrice. “Yeah, I guess it was.” I stuffed my hands in the pockets of the coat with tails. “Beatrice, I don’t exactly know what to do here. I’ve only ever been on one other date in my life, and it sucked. Didn’t end well.” Beatrice’s hand rested on my shoulder. “I’m not exactly swamped with dates either.” “Maybe next date we could knock on people’s doors and run away.” “Or throw toilet paper over tree branches in the park at Old Bullworth Vale.” “Or both.” “It’s a date.” “Good night, Beatrice.” “Good night, Josh.” Lingered gazes between us lasted a few moments. She wished me good night once more, and headed inside. Beatrice was different to the other girls of Bullworth, and I liked that about her. Some of the girls were all looks and nothing past the pretty face. I headed back to my dorm. Pete was in the process of wiping away his clown makeup. He was always good for advice in the past. “Pete,” I said, sitting down on the bed. “I have something to tell you.” I told him everything. All about my meeting with Derby Harrington, the gift and the offer he gave me. Pete remained silent the whole time I spoke. Even then he waited a few moments afterwards, before he spoke himself. “Shit, man. Are you going to accept?” “I don’t know,” I admitted. “On one hand I want to. How often does an offer like this come along? Even you said that being part of the gang wasn’t me.” “Yeah, weeks ago. You’re happy and you know it. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t have fun tonight.” “I did.” “I doubt you will be able to do that if you did join the Preps. You would probably spend the whole night wearing smoking jackets, drinking beam cola like it was brandy, bragging about how rich you all are.” “True. But with the money involved, does it really matter how I feel about them? Russell didn’t exactly give me a choice in the matter. I just made the best of what I had.” “How long exactly do you have to decide?” “A week.” Pete grazed the damp cloth across his face, removing the part of the scowling mouth. “But a future with Derby holding all the strings in your life.” “All I wanted was to get away from my parents and find a place to belong. Even if I did get a job or something, I would still have some rich dick trying to tell me what to do anyway. Derby is offering me financial security for the rest of my school years.” “So you can succeed him as leader of the Preps. Basically you will be a puppet, for him to control the clique after graduation.” “You’re jealous,” I accused. “Because no one has ever offered you anything like this.” Pete swiveled around in the chair to face me. “Josh, I’m not jealous. I’m telling you the reality of the offer. Am I mad, that we both earned that money together, but you’re getting all the credit? A little bit. I’d never try to take this from you. You asked for my advice, so that is what I’m doing.” Pete’s advice didn’t help. After he had removed the worst of the makeup and left. I changed out of my costume into my usual Bullies uniform, because I knew I would get no sleep that night. Sat cross legged on the desk, looking out through a gap in the dirt on the glass, I watched the night disappear over Bullworth, and the red light of dawn take its place. No decision was made. My mind had gone into a clash of the downsides. Every upside I thought of, there was another con to swat it away. True, Russell forced me to join his gang. But they had become like friends to me. True, I would never have to worry about anything again. That would make me like my parents. Selling my soul for a large price. Derby’s money, my soul. True, if I turned it down, I would probably end up stuck in Bullworth for the rest of my life. Without the money to go anywhere else. True, I would regret it for the rest of my life, if I said no. But I would have made a life for myself. True, a week would never be enough to make a decision of a lifetime. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction